1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the fuel pump mounting structure of a saddle-ride-type vehicle having a fuel pump inside of a saddle-type fuel tank that straddles a main frame.
2. Description of Background Art
A motorcycle is known wherein a fuel pump is arranged inside of a fuel tank which stores fuel therein. This type of fuel tank is an in-tank pump type. This motorcycle includes a single main frame which extends rearwardly from a head pipe. A saddle-type fuel tank is arranged on the main frame with a fuel pump being mounted on either one of a pair of left and right tank portions of the fuel tank. See, for example, JP-A-2007-15468.
However, in the conventional construction, the fuel pump is directly mounted on a bottom plate of the fuel tank. Thus, it is necessary to form an opening portion at a position where the fuel pump is mounted. This opening portion requires an opening area which allows the insertion of the fuel pump. In addition, it is necessary to form the opening portion in a flat shape for mounting a flange portion which is mounted on the fuel pump. Accordingly, bottom plates of left and rightP tank portions become large-sized and flat leading to a large-size fuel tank whereby the degree of freedom in shape is limited.
Further, to straddle the main frame, a portion of the saddle-type fuel tank that straddles the main frame is formed of an upwardly raised bottom. Thus, a rear space in the inside of the tank is liable to become narrow. Accordingly, to arrange the fuel pump in a rear portion in the inside of the tank, it is necessary to change the shape of the fuel tank.